After the Movies
by parasitic
Summary: Sequel to Terror Flick Tuesday. Mello and Matt escape from Near's company to have some post-film fun of their own. yaoi, PWP?, TWT?


Mello was stomping outside, now. He hadn't found Matt in the lobby (which he ducked through, sneaking behind displays and potted plants along his path in order to avoid Near), so he supposed that the brunette was outdoors having a cigarette. He was right. He found the other man smoking against the wall of the building next to the entrance, Pokemon game in hand. He reached out and grabbed Matt's wrists to push them down and out of the way for a bruising kiss.

"Like licking an ashtray," he muttered, then stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Matt shrugged, finally looking at Mello through orange goggles. "So dump me."

"Hell, no," the blonde responded. "You know as well as I do that I need you." He winked roguishly. "And the sex is hot as fuck."

Matt chuckled. "Come here," he said, dropping the cigarette and sliding his hand around the back of Mello's neck to pull him in for another kiss.

When Mello pulled back, it was only to breathe, "Where's my fuckin' chocolate?" before mouthing at Matt's neck, fingers in his hair, allowing his teeth to lightly scrape the gamer's Adam's apple.

"Mm... Pocket." Matt leaned his head back against the brick wall for better reach. "Wanna ditch Near?"

"His babysitters can take care of him," Mello mumbled against Matt's neck, sliding a hand into his back pocket, then licked the tannish skin along his jugular as he removed the chocolate, before pivoting and walking away.

Matt pushed away from the wall and saved his game as Mello headed toward the motorcycle. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"I'm taking a shower," Mello announced as he entered the apartment.

Matt shrugged off his vest and pulled at the fingers of his gloves with his teeth. "Shall I join you?"

The blonde chuckled. "If you'll wash my hair, then that would be lovely."

"Right." Matt pecked him on the cheek. "You're such a girl. Love you," he amended smartly as Mello sent a glare in his direction.

Mello's hips swayed slightly as he began to undress. "I had to crawl on the floor part of the way to get away from Near."

"I was wondering why you smelled like popcorn instead of chocolate."

"Ugh. Do I really?" Mello sniffed himself.

Matt pulled off the goggles that were sitting atop his head. "So the movie wasn't good enough to stick around?"

Mello shrugged. "It was nearly over, anyway. I don't really give a shit. It's not like we saw the beginning, after all."

"True." They hadn't paid for it, either. The tickets they'd bought were for the documentary they were supposed to see with Near. Only because Near wanted to, of course. They snuck out after Near seemed engaged enough in the intellectual recitation of the targetting habits of serial rapists, as interesting as it had been. Or would have been, if both Mello and Matt hadn't been reading up on it all throughout their lives thus far since the age of seven.

"Matt," Mello demanded. His voice had suddenly gone from friendly and sociable to stern and insistant. It perplexed Matt for a moment, forcing him to look up in question. Mello stared back at him, wearing only his trousers, his expression unrecognizable, but there was lust in his eyes. It was dangerous. And it was sexy as Hell. "Matt. Undo my laces."

Mello could see the hypnotizing effects of temptation on Matt's face, gone slack and flushed with surprise. He stepped forward to direct an intense focus toward the laces of Mello's fly, slowly working his bare fingers between the leathern material and braided nylon. He was slumped slightly, though he stayed standing, so that he could tilt his eyes periodically between Mello's face and his groin, and he stayed that way even when Mello put his hands on Matt's gently tanned shoulders.

When the job was done, Matt's eyes traced Mello's torso until they met his own blue eyes. His breath got away from him for a moment; surely Mello was an angel in a devil's disguise. Or vice-versa. The blonde's hands slid down Matt's chest, and his hands in response secured themselves in the back of Mello's waistband. His head grew hot when Mello pulled Matt toward him, palms spread against his shoulderblades, to meet his lips. Mello's were smooth against Matt's, which were dry and rough from the salt of popcorn he'd eaten at the theater. He tilted his head sideways to deepen his probe. Definitely the reverse.

Leaving Matt panting, Mello broke away to let black-painted fingernails drift down the brunette's body and free him from his jeans. "Thank you, Matty," he said smoothly, "for leaving me with something to strip you of. Otherwise it's no fun, is it?" One hand reached down his open fly to palm his erection, while the other lifted to tickle the hairs on the back of his neck. Matt's blush and half-lidded stare were so tempting, the breath that came from his swollen and parted lips hitting the side of Mello's face in a way that he swore just begged him to fuck Matt senseless. He knew his imagination was getting the better of him, but it didn't really matter, after all.

Then Mello abruptly disentangled himself and walked away. Matt stared, his mouth still open. That was the second time today he'd done that, wasn't it? But he understood when he saw that Mello was headed, with swishing gait, to the bathroom. Matt sighed and followed him, removing his jeans the rest of the way, as he went.

Before Mello could shut the door on him, Matt stepped in quickly, pushing Mello against the wall with another kiss and reaching to pull off Mello's trousers. Mello helped him, though wriggling and occasionally slapping his hand, until they both were naked. Mello gasped at the touch of their flushed skin, pulling Matt closer, moaning pleadingly into their kiss.

Their friction grew faster, hotter, more desparate. And as much as it hurt him to do it... it was Matt's turn. Without warning, he backed away from Mello, leaving the blonde's mouth open and gasping, his face flushed, so that Matt could turn on the shower. It was sinful, he thought confidently, how much Mello looked like an angel, even when his cheeks were pinked not cherubically, but by a state of lust.

Matt started to step into the cold spray, but Mello caught up to him first. Long, slender arms wrapped around him from behind, one tweaking a nipple and the other stroking his member. Matt made all manner of lewd vocalization as he clutched the shower door and Mello sucked at the back of his neck, his dick teasing Matt's arse. Just when Matt thought his knees were about to give, Mello spoke. "Check the water, Matt," he ordered. Matt was careful not to slip as he reached out with one hand, using the other to keep himself steady, and felt the shower. "Is it warm?" Matt nodded. "Get in." They stepped in, and Matt followed Mello's orders, motions and touches that told him to turn around and shampoo his blonde hair while Mello continued to stroke Matt mindless with a soapy-slick hand. Mello leaned in slowly for a gentle kiss, and Matt indulged hungrily.

Suddenly Mello hoisted up his legs to either side of him, forcing Matt against the wall, and fingered his entrance. Matt's hands tightened themselves in Mello's sudsy hair while he keened in surprise, pleasure, and pain. Mello widened his stance in order to brace himself on the shower mat. Readying the brunette this way was a cautious process, but the water striking Mello's back and running through the crevices and curves of his body was really getting to him. Soon he could hardly bear it. He soaped himself up and slowly pressed into Matt's body.

Matt leaned his head back to pant and moan, the shower causing him to sputter occasionally. He tried to convice himself to tolerate the water, but the harder he tried to focus, the less he controlled his thoughts and actions. The relatively slight danger of drowning just boosted his libido. Instead of minding the spray, he was crossing his ankles behind Mello's back and rutting, every movement punctuated by a groan of satisfaction. Mello's kissing his neck made him shake and whimper.

As always, Matt was tight, and Mello had a little trouble keeping track of things when his need hurt so much that he just wanted to get things over with. It was shaky, but Mello's motions were forceful and as swift as he could manage. Despite the delay that Mello's pain caused, Matt still had hardly enough time to regain his bearings between thrusts. It was mind-numbing, but Matt knew that was the most satisfying kind of sex he'd ever had: the kind that caught him off-guard, that forced him to stop thinking and just feel. He was on Cloud Nine, not caring what happened as long as Mello didn't stop.

Mello kissed him, and relished in the feeling of water rippling over the join of their lips and occasionally a bared tongue as they moved frantically together. It was his favorite shower experience. The water continued downward in planes and rivulets, softly caressing his neck, chest, and down his legs. Where the most water filled the gap between their bodies, they slid against one another with ease, but where there was very little their skin stuck together, almost like chafing. It was delicious and powerfully sensory, and in a few deep, plunging thrusts their cries of completion echoed against the wall tiles. Mello slid out and lowered Matt. The brunette's kisses were wet, slippery, and hungry; passionate, the best kind. He took Mello's lower lip into his mouth, and Mello sucked on his tongue. They broke with a smack of their lips and gasped for air. Their hands kept roaming over one another's bodies, pressed close together, water and soap bubbles cascading through their fingers. After these moments of peaceful and loving afterglow, they helped to finish washing one another with gentle touches and the sweet, clean scents of gels and shampoos.

As often happened, after the shower Matt rubbed cocoa butter into Mello's skin as the blonde combed and dried his own hair. It smelled like Mello, like chocolate and sex. Matt loved it. They prepared to rest peacefully through the night curled against one another, feeling the other's heartbeats against his own chest, the rhythm lulling them to sleep.

Words of love were whispered softly in the darkness, Matt's breath caressing Mello's forehead, and among them, "That couple behind us was really annoying. The girl was cute, though."

"Matt. Shut up."


End file.
